The Nihilist
| kanji = ニヒリスト | romanji = Nihirisuto | race = Hankami | birthday = --- | age = --- | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Black | hair = Black | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = --- | previous occupation = Hankami soldier | team = Red Sun | previous team = --- | partner = The Reaper | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Varying | relatives = Mōka Komori(daughter) | education = --- | status = Alive | signature skill = --- }} The Nihilist (ニヒリスト, Nihirisuto) is a Hankami and a surviving veteran of the Hankami Civil War. His role, in contrast to the Melody's and comparison to The Reaper's, is the instillation of anarchy, chaos, and disorder among the organized establishment of the world. Unlike the Reaper, who has a considerably dark nature concerning his methods, the Nihilist is a being who sees the disruption of the world as "fun" and nothing more than a game. He does not seek total chaos, but rather instills it without completely disrupting the balance. He is the antagonist of the Kurosaki family in Bleach: The Children of Izanami. Appearance Despite his age, he has the visage of a young man with short, black hair and grey, snake-like eyes. He seems to have a rather slim physique - something that can deceive his opponents. He, like the majority of the other Hankami, wears semi-formal attire consisting of a purple yukata with yellow butterfly designs and sandals without socks. He wears an eye-patch over his left eye, though it is unknown if he is actually hiding possible injury or not. Sometimes, he is seen wearing a straw hat over his head. Personality The Nihilist can be described as a man "who sees the world as his toy". He commonly speaks with a dry, indifferent, and calm tone - something that is most prominent when he is facing something that irritates him or outright bores him. He relies heavily on the use of sarcasm in the face of what he sees as stupidity, always ready to mock people for mistakes or self-imposed problems. The lazy way he composes himself, as well as his sarcastic and indifferent demeanor, can antagonize hot-blooded people who interact with him.Children of Izanami: Assimilation He is aware of this, and even chooses his words just to provoke those who try to have a more level head, despite levels in strength or social status. This anarchistic behavior can cause some to fear him, others to respect him, and even more to hate him. In turn, he is rarely phased by threats of retribution for his actions. On the contrary, he can become quite amused at attempts to challenge him and even welcomes them on occasion. As a veteran of the Hankami wars, the Nihilist holds great pride in his abilities. In the initial stages of the war, he felt aggravated at the fact that he had to fight his own brethren. However, as he killed dozens of them, he began to enjoy testing himself as well as his own skill. As he continued to battle it out, he began to become more and more immersed in battle until he eventually started to take pleasure in fighting opponents equal to or greater than his strength. Although he grieved for the ones that had been lost at the end of the war, he had gained an appreciation of battle and sought to fight the strongest of opponents from that point forward. This excitement shows in his expressions during the midst of fighting - something which was prominent in his duel with Seireitou Kawahiru. However, it is revealed that he searches for a "perfect" opponent, one he describes as being "the will of humanity and harmony". Whenever he is challenged with something other than that, he is more likely to become angry. The Nihilist tries his best to hold a neutral attitude towards the surviving Hankami. In the era prior to the Hankami Wars, however, he has been known to have had sexual relations with the Punisher. Despite them having no true feelings toward one another, they still flirt with and tease each other in the times that they meet. This, in turn, irritates his fellow chaotic Hankami due to the lustful attraction that he shares towards her. However, this irritation does not interfere with friendly relations they have towards one another. History Little is known of the Nihilist's origins. He served as one of the participants in the Hankami Wars, surviving as a veteran alongside the Red Sun Hankami. His skill and abilities marked him as one of the few who had the potential to ascend to god status. During this period of time and prior to the war itself, he had developed a sexual relationship with the Punisher. After a while, they eventually broke off from each other, but began to flirt and tease one another (much to chagrin of the Slayer and the Melody. After the events of the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, he sought out Seireitou Kawahiru after hearing of his phenomenal strength as well as his acquired title of "Shiroyasha" (白い悪魔, White Demon). After casually provoking the man, the two engaged in a ferocious duel that the Nihilist would later describe as "an event that seemed to shake the very earth itself". In the fight, Seireitou ended up cutting out the Nihilist's left eye. The results of the battle were left inconclusive. But the battle generated the Nihilist's combatant interest in Seireitou, and he made it a top priority to cut out one of Seireitou's eyes in retribution someday. Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación *Children of Izanami: Assimilation Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata Powers & Abilities Decimating Shinsei: As a veteran of the Hankami civil war, the Nihilist possesses tremendous amounts of Shinsei energy. He is not known of exerting it in combat like the majority of other combatants do. However, it has proven to be on par with that of Seireitou Kawahiru, a being known for his unrivaled and supernaturally tremendous spiritual energy. The exertion of his power, however, can severely effect the landscape and even cause disruptions in the very atmosphere to frightening and destructive effect. He seems to be one of the few capable of withstanding the effect of the Reaper's Shinsei naturally. :Deconstruction: When the Nihilist or his sword comes into contact with another object made of spiritrons, he can deconstruct or forcibly take apart the object that he comes into contact with. His energy, while in the process of deconstruction, breaks down as well to a level equal with the number of spiritrons present. Each Shinsei particle bonds with each spiritron and "overrides" it, allowing him to effectively maintain the disruption with his will. In the case of living entities, he is able to control it so that he can speak to the targets that have been deconstructed.Children of Izanami: Assimilation Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The Nihilist's swordsmanship skill is nothing short of legendary, and the very sight of him wielding his blade is known to strike fear within the hearts of his enemies. Most of his style is self-taught, adjusted to the year-long combat that he had been forced to participate in. He is capable of slaughtering an entire army by himself and even outmatching the Slayer, another surviving Hankami known for his skill in swordsmanship. Haya Master: The Nihilist can move at terrifying speeds using Haya, appearing from one location to another in the blink of an eye. Only those with tremendous skill, reflex, eyesight, and physical prowess are capable of sighting him out in time to counter his attacks, such as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 or another veteran Hankami. He can even evade the likes of spiritual methods of tracking him with natural ease and dodge point-blank attacks directed towards his person, including Bankai-level techniques. Immense Strength: Despite having a visually slim build, the Nihilist is backed with tremendous physical power. He utilizes most of it in effortless gestures, yet still demonstrates his tremendous strength through them. With a simple grab and pull, he is able to break Midoriko Kurosaki's arm without any visual effort. This gesture was enough to intimidate Ryūka Injiki into pull her back from him for her safety.Children of Izanami: Assimilation Trivia *The Nihilist has been given the nickname "Nihil-bro" by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *The Nihilist is one of the many hosts of Bleach: The Fanon Corner series. Quotes References